The Siren's Love
by JunjouSekaiMangaLover
Summary: Long ago, there lived a human boy name Ethan and a siren named Calliope. One day after being chased by a mob of angry men their fates meet a small lake. At first sight Ethan falls madly in love with Calliope and he is not afraid to admit it. Calliope on the other hand falls in love with him as well but she is well aware of the consequences that are on her way. Will She Survive?


Chapter One: Meeting And Partings

Long Ago, in a small town…. There was a man who once fell in love with a siren.

The siren makes a call to whom she loves the most to come and spend time with her.

Scene: 1 The Village Boy

Ethan's POV ( Point Of View )

Running, Running away always seems to be the only thing that I seem to do.

I got mad at man who was beating a kid and he suddenly called his little friends to come and beat ME instead.

It truly did suck, but that's what I get for being helpful. It was worth it.

I like helping, but man I hate getting punished.

There was no one to be nice to me for once….At least not until I met her.

End Of Ethan's POV ( Point Of View )

Ethan was panting fast, he was wandering into the forest and the mob of angry men stopped. He stopped at a small pond that was almost the size of a lake. He was holding his hand that was bleeding so much that it stung, but not too bad.

" Ow…..now this hurts like hell, but I know that hurts way worse. Maybe I should just wash the blood off. "Ethan said to himself.

Then he placed his hands into the water, it stung just a little but the pain started to soothe away.

Then he thought he saw something far away from the distance, he couldn't see very clearly but he could defiantly see something.

" Is...Is that a girl? I think it is! Hey! Hey! " Ethan first panicked cause he didn't know how to swim but he could at least try. He tried calling then he decided to swim over there if needed.

The young youthful girl turned to face the young man and she had a confused look on her face, she was wondering what he was doing. Then she realized that he was trying to signal her and that he thought she was drowning. She just smiled, thinking about his concern for her like some kind people would be. She swam over there to meet him.

Ethan saw she was swimming towards him and his panicking turned into relief.

" Thank god. I'm glad she can swim instead of drown. "Ethan's stress melted away.

Then before he noticed, the siren was close to his face. He backed away from her a little but then he started getting closer because he was suddenly entranced by the siren's beauty.

" Hello. " The Siren said.

" …..Huh? O-Oh! Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm – "

" Ethan, your name is Ethan. " The siren cut him off before he could get the chance to finish his sentence.

" How did you know my name? " Ethan asked.

" I am a siren. My special gift is the gift of the known. " The Siren replied.

Ethan was shocked to hear the words come out of her Calliope's mouth.

" Thank you for your concern about me when you were calling me to see if I was drowning or not. " Calliope said.

Ethan then suddenly blushed.

" O-Oh! No problem. " Ethan replied

Then the mermaid turn to look at his hand.

" What happened? " The mermaid asked.

" Huh? I fell down and hurt my hand, no big deal. " The young man said.

" Oh my, you have been deeply wounded. " the siren said.

As the mermaid drew near to her beloved one who she knew so little about, she took his hand and kissed the scar and it immediately went away.

" H-How did you do that!? " Ethan asked.

"A Mermaid's touch is of healing and it heals the body and soul. You cared for me when you thought I was in a time of need so it my time to care for you. " Calliope said.

" O-Oh, it was nothing really. "

" But it was, no one has cared for me before so…thank you. " Calliope said with the greatness hidden away in her eyes.

" ….. Your welcome. " Ethan said looking into her eyes.

" Well then…Farewell. " Calliope said.

" Wait! " The young man shouted.

" Yes? " The Sweet Mermaid turned back to face the young man.

" I don't know your name or if we'll meet again. And yet you did so much for me. " The young man's smile turned into a small saddened expression.

The Young mermaid then smiled at the man.

" Do not worry little one. The Fates of Destiny are telling me we will most likely meet again. Oh and My name is Calliope, Farewell. "

" I'll come back tomorrow! I Promise! " He shouted.

" I know you will. " The siren said.

Then the siren dove into the deep lake and went into her cave.

The young man stood there and was wondering if what he had seen was true. But then he'd soon realize he would want to keep his promise even if what he saw was real or not.

The End of Chapter one


End file.
